


【辰菲】假日日常

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 11





	【辰菲】假日日常

  
*非偶像，同居戀人設定  
*年齡操作有，OOC注意

沒有擔心遲到的緊繃神經、沒有擾人清夢的鬧鈴聲響，只有晨光踩著輕柔的腳步，為房間塗上了和煦的色彩。恬靜的假日早晨，李龍馥是被灑進房間的陽光喚醒的。

他伸長手撈起床頭櫃上的手機，按開放著兩人甜蜜照片的鎖屏，上頭顯示的時間讓他打算在貪睡會。

「lix啊……」身上突如其來的重量險些害李龍馥鬆開手機砸上臉，他抓過身旁戀人的手臂翻了身，端詳著黃鉉辰半睡半醒的模樣輕笑出聲。

調皮地伸出手划過對方好看的下顎線、戳戳豐腴的唇瓣、摩挲眼下的小痣，最後輕輕摸上乖巧的腦袋，替他梳順略凌亂的頭髮。

就在李龍馥玩夠了打算叫醒自家戀人時，黃鉉辰手腳並用將他穩穩鎖在懷裡，雙手環住嬌小纖細的軀體，低下頭懶洋洋地蹭了蹭，活像隻黏人的大狗狗。

「鉉辰啊，起床吧。」一吻烙在耳鬢，李龍馥剛睡醒的聲音比起平常的渾厚多了幾分慵懶的性感，他知道黃鉉辰很難叫醒，索性整個人伏到他誰上施加重量的壓力。

「天氣很好，快點起來嘛。」黃鉉辰不甘願地撐開眼皮，果然刺眼的陽光差點要把他的眼睛征服，於是轉頭看向綻放清爽笑容的可愛臉蛋，啊更耀眼了——是把心都俘虜的程度。他拉過棉被蒙住兩人，抱緊李龍馥惹得他咯咯笑個沒完，狠狠汲取過對方的氣息才肯慢悠悠地離開床鋪。

雖然起床了但黃鉉辰整個人還是懵的，一直到嗆涼的味道佔領了他整張臉才總算脫離延伸的夢境。

「啊——是牙膏啦！」他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度瘋狂捧水洗去被誤認的洗面乳冒牌貨，小臉皺成一團也無法擺脫過於厚重的刺激。他煞有其事地蹙眉擺弄精緻的臉龐，嘟起嘴嚷嚷：「洗錯了要變醜了……」

李龍馥一面強忍笑意一面遞上真正的洗面乳，他抬眉用一貫的真摯態度回覆，簡單的對話不似甜言蜜語卻總能撩撥人心，「你變怎樣我都愛你啦！」

然後就是每日訂做的早安吻，今天印上嘴唇的是好幾倍薄荷味的黃鉉辰。

久違的共進午餐兩人決定要親手下廚，儘管他們的手法生澀到幾乎可以炸了廚房，還是抱著共患難的決心打開了冰箱。

油滴下鍋的時候水花濺了滿身、打個蛋甚至混進了大塊蛋殼、醬油不小心加得太多整鍋都染上了謎一般的深色，兩人搖頭自嘲著這番慘不忍睹，還是很認份地盛上桌收拾。

唯一能入口的東西大概只有白飯了，李龍馥撕了幾片紫菜配著吃得津津有味，笑著瞇出眼睛旁的皺褶，像小貓一樣饜足地舔舔嘴角。黃鉉辰忍不住拿起手機捕捉了戀人幸福的神情，為他的秘密相簿又增添了幾幅記錄愛的曠世巨作。

萬里晴空，出門走走正合適。李龍馥望著已經佇在鏡前近半小時的黃鉉辰，總算沒忍住快步拖他到街上，雖然看著自己擁有模特身材的男友非常賞心悅目，但他更想和他共度精采的午後。黃鉉辰察覺了對方的小脾氣，一隻溫厚的大手不由分說牽住了李龍馥的小手，十指緊緊嵌合，手掌也感受到親暱回握的力道。

「老闆，請給我兩支。」繞到學生時期經常經過的小巷，意外地發現在乍暖還寒的春天那間冰店居然還有營業。他們彷彿回到青春無敵不怕感冒的年紀，人手一支冰淇淋在巷子裡追逐嬉戲，像過去兩個情竇初開只敢在放學曖昧的孩子又開始了他們的假同路真約會。

最終是李龍馥敗下陣了，他可比不過有著優異腿長的黃鉉辰，心甘情願地被抓進對方的懷抱中。

李龍馥想要抽手時後知後覺地發現自己整隻手都黏糊糊的，原來冰淇淋在剛剛的戰爭裡早就光榮犧牲，掉了一地沒得吃了。他有所求地黏到黃鉉辰身上，眨巴著一雙大眼睛。

「不要，這我的。」不管過了幾年，黃鉉辰終究是那個幼稚的黃鉉辰。不過他最終還是會把冰淇淋塞到李龍馥手裡，連剛剛買的口味都是對方喜歡的草莓味，終究是那個寵愛人沒原則的黃鉉辰。

晚餐他們叫了正常的外賣，這周輪到黃鉉辰丟垃圾。等到他回到家，李龍馥已經在電視前窩好開始打電動了。沒搶到電視機的黃鉉辰用上最煩人的招式又是撒嬌又是威脅，央求李龍馥讓給他一天，今天是偶像劇的完結篇他說什麼也要看到。

結局當然是黃鉉辰哭得一把鼻涕一把淚，李龍馥撐在一旁回味，不過比起劇情現在更饒富趣味的很顯然是哭包男友的一舉一動。黃鉉辰好不容易從情緒裡緩過來就看到李龍馥朝他猛盯，眼底是藏不住的頑皮的戲謔，他在心裡默默記上一筆，等會在床上要欺負回來。

與早晨的情況相反，一陣翻雲覆雨後，換黃鉉辰望著李龍馥的睡顏。他迷戀地撫上散落在他頰上的點點群星，撥開前額碎髮虔敬吻上，把所有的溫柔都給出。

晚安，我的寶貝，我的世界。

因為和你在一起，一切都是那麼的美好。哪怕是用錯的牙膏、難吃的菜肴、可惜的冰淇淋、惹人哭的電視劇……因為和你在一起，一切都讓我感受到那麼美好。  



End file.
